Destiny is a foolish thing
by Sundragoness
Summary: This is THE first Goku/Videl fic. Videl meets Gohan's father for the first time. *She looked up to his face, finding the distance between them having closed to a mere foot's length. He pulled her out of the shower with his firm arms...Goku...
1. Attraction is the root of all evils

Destiny is a foolish thing  
  
By: Sundragoness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z *sigh* All the guys are really hot...*drool*  
  
A.N. Bwahahahahaha! I'm so evil! I was scanning for odd couples, and I decided to see if there were any Goku/Videl fics out there. Well, none. So, out of the oddness of my mind, here you go! The very first Goku/Videl on ff.net!   
  
****Important****** This is going to be slightly a/u in that Goku is alive, k? OKAY! Oh, and Videl knows all about them being Saiyans.  
  
P.S. Please don't flame me too much!! I love Gohan and Videl too!  
  
~*~ This means a scene transition  
  
*....* This is what someone is thinking   
  
[...] Me putting in a few words  
  
Chapter One: Attraction is the root of all evils  
  
"Videl! Catch me!" Goten squealed as he jumped from a tree into the open arms of his brother's friend, Videl. She caught him with relative ease, then set him on the ground softly.  
  
"Well, Goten! We better get going to meet your family for dinner!" She giggled as she playfully ruffled the young saiyan's unruly hair.   
  
"Yummy! Race ya!" With that, the boy took off sprinting through the fields, leaving a suprised Videl behind to catch up.   
  
~*~  
  
Videl walked into the comfortable country home of the Sons. The sweet aroma of food drifted through the air, causing her body to tingle in delight. A blur of orange ran past her into the kitchen, seemingly a grown man with black spikey hair. *Hmm...who was that? Maybe it was another brother of Gohan's?*  
  
"Hey Videl, what took you so long?" Gohan laughed. His brother had definitely beaten her to the house by a good three minutes.   
  
Her face turned crimson and her cheeks puffed out. "Shut it, Gohan." She growled. One of her eyebrows began to twitch.  
  
"So, Gohan. Who's this?" A man sitting next to Gohan asked. It was the guy who ran past her in a hurry before.  
  
"Oh, this is Videl. I forgot you two haven't met! Um, Videl, this is my dad, dad, this is Videl." Videl nearly fell over. *His FATHER!? He doesn't look that old!* Gohan walked over to Videl and brought her to the table, seating her between himself and Goten.  
  
"Hello Videl!" Goku said in his usual enthusiastic manner.   
  
"Uh, hi Mr. Son. Nice to meet you finally." Videl managed to choke out.   
  
"Aw, you don't need to call me Mr. Son. Goku would be just great." Goku looked up from his food to give her a large grin. For some reason, this man made her feel very comfortable. *I can grow to like this guy* Videl thought as she smiled back. *Too bad my father isn't this nice..* Chi-Chi took the remaining seat between Goku and Goten, and started eating herself.  
  
"Wow Mrs. Son, this is really delicious!" Videl commented. Goku looked up from his food, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Yep, Chi-Chi here is the best cook in the world!"   
  
"Oh gosh Goku, I'm not that great. But I am pretty good!" Chi-Chi looked around, basking in the glory as everyone applauded for her. {lol}  
  
~*~  
  
"It's so nice of you to help me do the dishes, Videl." Chi-Chi looked over to her 'hopeful' daughter-in-law. Someday, she was gonna get those two together, as more than friends! *I need grandchildren!!* She thought desperately. Little Goten was playing with Trunks for the evening over at C.C. and Gohan was finishing the last of his homework. Goku was out back training a little, so Videl thought she'd give Chi-Chi a hand since she had nothing better to do. Plus, it's nice to be thankful for your dinner. After finishing the dinner dishes, Videl decided she had to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Chi." Goku said as he walked in all sweaty [gawk] .   
  
"Hello Goku-AGH! Get in the shower, PRONTO!" Chi-chi squealed upon seeing him all disgustingly sweaty.  
  
"But Chi-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
~*~  
  
*Hmmm...I wonder what they have in their medicine cabinet...* Videl was done with her 'duty' so she figured she had some time to snoop. *Ahh, let's see. We have tylenol, advil, midol (giggle), pepto bismol, sensu beans, etc. Nothing really too exciting. Ohohohohho! What do we have here! Viagra!!!! Ahahahahahahahahahahaaha! It surely can't be Goku's, I mean, he's like really....uh...hot...young, I mean! Sheesh! What's wrong with me!? This is my friend's father for kami's sake!* Videl heard the door squeak open and she quickly threw herself into the shower after closing the cabinet. *AH! They're gonna kill me if they find me snooping in their stuff!*  
  
"Ohhhh, there once a farmer had a dog and bingo was his name-o, b-i-n-g-o, b-i-n-g-o, b-i-n-g-o, and bingo was his name-o!" Goku shouted out like a little school boy, going for another round of bingo. *Doi!* Videl thought as she tried to suppress a giggle. *How do I get myself into these things!?* She screamed at herself. *I'll tell you, I'm way to sneaky for my own good...* "Uh, Videl, what are you doing?" Goku opened the shower curtain to reveal a horrified Videl.   
  
"GOKU! Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"  
  
"It's okay. But, uh, I think before you shower you need to take your clothes off." He laughed. He said it so nonchalantly that Videl almost had a heart attack right then and there. *It's a good thing I really wasn't taking a shower!!!*  
  
"Well, not to pry, but how did you know I was in here?" She asked, curiousity killing her.  
  
"I can sense ki's. And by the way, yours is spiking." He said, a sly smile coming to his face as she blushed a deep crimson.   
  
"Oh, well, you're kinda just wearing a towel..." She pointed to his half-clothed self. He was the one to retain a blush then.  
  
"hehhehe..." There was an awkward moment of silence, as the sight of Goku's exposed muscles threw Videl's emotions for a ride. She couldn't take her eyes off of his handsomely chiseled body. [droool] She looked up to his face, finding the distance between them having closed to a mere foot's length. He pulled her out of the shower with his firm arms and set her on the floor.  
  
"Well....uh...I better get...hehehe...going now.." She said nervously, averting her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Videl."  
  
"Yes?" He lifted her face to look him in the eyes. Her heartbeat quickened.  
  
"I wanna kiss you."  
  
--------------------------  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A.N. Oooooh,,, it's getting dangerous!! What will Gohan say? Will Goku and Videl kiss? What about Goku and Chi-Chi's bond? Until next time!  
  
Ja! Go review please! 


	2. Forces of Nature

**Destiny is a foolish thing**

By: Sundragoness 

Rating: PG-13 

Pairings: Goku/Videl, maybe some Gohan/Videl 

Disclaimer: Please don't sueeeeeee!! *cries* 

Warnings: Little bit of action ^-^ if ya know what i mean.... 

**Author's Notes**: hahahaha! I'm back for more! **I wish someone would write a Goten/Videl fic!!!!!** Pleeeeeeeaaaasssseee? = ) *wink, wink* Anyone out there??? Hehehe...okay. Waaahhh! I can't believe two of the best writers on ff.net actually reviewed this!! You know who you are...^-^ (Nekoni and Vegeta's-Princess) I'm so flattered! Well, I'll start with chapter two now...bwhahahahahaha... 

**Chapter 2: Forces of Nature**

"Videl." 

"Yes?" He lifted her face to look him in the eyes. Her heartbeat quickened. 

"I wanna kiss you." 

Her breath caught in her throat. 

"Videl..I feel this strangely powerful attraction to you." 

"I...I feel attracted to you too. K-kiss me, Goku." 

His ebony eyes stared straight into her blue ones, sending off his burning need for her. He gently lowered his head to meet her lips, running his tongue along her lips. She gasped in pleasure, her own body starting to burn and tingle. She breathed in his scent; dried sweat and wilderness. Strangely inviting...she moved her mouth to his chest, planting hot kisses on his chiseled body. His eyes burned, burned with pleasure. His whole body responded to her soft fiery kisses, his saiyan instincts rippling through him, screaming to take this girl. His breath came sharply when Videl lifted her head, then bent to devour her mouth again. Their lips make contact, their heartbeats moving in unison through their embracing bodies. *Mmmm...Goku* 

The door shattered into a thousand pieces. Goku bent himself around Videl to protect her as splinters of wood flew freely in the air. "DAD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" There stood an outraged Saiyan, seeing red. 

"Gohan!" Videl and Goku said in unison. Gohan moved over to Videl and ripped her away from his father. 

"I felt your Ki's spiking! You low life piece of shit!" He screamed at his father. "_How could you?!_" 

"Gohan..I'm sorry. But, it's...a...not what you think!" Goku looked to his son, hoping for him to believe that. 

"What do you _mean_ it's not what I think. You guys were kissing for kami's-sake!" 

"Gohan, I'm so sorry!" Videl apologized, running to Gohan. "I didn't mean to. I made him kiss me!" 

"What?" Gohan looked seriously confused now. 

"Well, I was snooping in your medicine cabinet, then Goku walked in. I was telling him that I was mad that you weren't my boyfriend, and I kissed him because I knew you were coming! I just wanted to make you jealous!" She frantically tried to come up with a believable story. 

"Well...whatever..you really want me to be your boyfriend?" Gohan's anger soon turned to embarrassment. Goku just stared on, not sure whether to be thankful or angry. Videl hugged Gohan, looking past him to Goku. Goku nodded. 

"This is great Videl! I wanna be your boyfriend. Will you...uh...be my girlfriend?" 

"Yes!" Videl kissed Gohan, then they turned to Goku. 

"Thanks dad for helping us get together." Gohan beamed. 

"Yeah, sure." Goku smiled a large grin, but didn't feel it inside. *Videl..* 

Videl looked back to Gohan. "Let's get outta here." She smiled to him, not looking back at Goku. *Goku...* 

----- End of Chappy 2 

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry to have made this chapter so short, I think I'm getting the dreaded writer's block!!! At first I was gonna have Goku and Videl run off together, but I figured it was way too soon to do anything like that. ^_^ Poor Gohan-chan! What's gonna happen next? Can Goku and Videl forget eachother?? What will their destinies become? 

Go review please! Arigatou! 

Ja! 

Sundragoness 


	3. Evil plots and nighttime visits

Destiny is a foolish thing  
  
By: Sundragoness  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Little bit of foreplay on Videl/Gohan's part  
  
A.N. AHH! I didn't wanna have to move this up to R, but PG-13 wasn't quite cutting it. They should really make a PG-15. *sigh* oh well...It's really late, like midnight, so i'm gonna post this then be outta here. ^_^ Easter tomorrow!!!   
  
~~Ficcy ideas: I REALLY wanna see a Videl/Goten fic. Yay! I'd also like to see a Gohan/Bulma fic, so someone start writing!!! So many odd couples, so little time! *sweatdrop* Yes, I am a sad individual...Thanks everyone for your reviews, I hope I break twenty with this chappy!   
  
Now on to the fic!  
  
Chapter Three: Evil plots and nighttime visits  
  
"Videl, we don't need to rush anything." Gohan said as he moved across his room, chest muscles rippling against the tight material of his shirt. Videl looked over to him from the comfort of his bed. *He looks so much like his father...Videl! Get a hold of yourself. You can't think about that man any longer, it'll only get you in trouble. Focus on what's right in front of you* He continued crossing the room until he arrived infront of his bed. He sat down next to her, only wearing his boxers and a wife beater. He lifted a hand to her soft face, admiring the gentle curves of her jawline, and the plush consistency of her full lips. She instictively leaned over to him, pressing herself against his strong body, both falling back onto the bed with a light 'puff.' He could smell her scent surrounding him, intoxicating his senses. He deftly reached for her hair, feeling the need to grasp onto the shiny, flowing blackness. She was planting tainting kisses along his collarbone, sending rushes of heat down his tingling spine. She's always had this effect on him. Even the touch of her hand on his sends feelings of delight and raw desire through his body. "Videl, I need you now." He panted as she raised her head from his chest to meet his inviting lips. She reached for the elastic of his boxers...  
  
~*~  
  
Goku could feel Videl and Gohan's ki's skyrocketing in Gohan's bedroom. He knew damn well what was probably going on in there, and he couldn't say he liked it one bit. Now, Goku was never a jealous man, no. Especially when it came to his sons. Oh, this was completely new, and it burned throughout his tourtured soul. Choose the loving wife, or choose the dangerous affair. It plagued his mind as he felt the heat of the teenagers' passion. What to do...the jealousy was driving him mad! *I'll break down that door and tell Gohan he should know better than to have sex. That's what I'll say.* The man smirked, a rather Vegeta-worthy one, and walked off to his son's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl was in the throws of passion with Gohan, yet the only thought that reigned in her mind was Goku. If he could feel ki's, why the hell wasn't he coming to stop them? Surely he would recognize their ki's flaring, and come to demand for Gohan to stop. Yes, it was all part of her evil little plot. Act like the wonderful girlfriend, and when Goku would stop them, Gohan would think nothing of it. She waited for Goku to stop her. See her in all her glory, her sweaty naked body flexing to meet anything his son threw at her. Wishing it could be him. And, then...he would want her with an uncontrollable desire. Underneath her, Gohan was shifting himself to get a better grip on her panties. In no-time he would have them off. *Where are you Go-*  
  
The door burst open with a furiousity unmatched even by Gohan himself. Goku had shot a ki blast at it, completely desinigrating the pesky thing. Upon looking up, Goku observed a naked Gohan with a startled face, along with a --topless Videl, her panties resting on her knees. Her hair was loose, covering her supple breasts, but leaving her lower privates completely exposed. Goku inwardly groaned, and prepared for his speech. "Well, Gohan. What have you got to say for yourself?" Goku asked in a fatherly manner, trying not to stare at Videl.   
  
"UH-Dad! I can explain!" He stuttered, caught in the action. He lifted his sheets to cover a strangely calm Videl (A bit red in the face, but unwavering) and himself.  
  
"I think there's nothing to explain. Videl, get your clothes on and come with me. Gohan, I want you to take a cold shower and I'll deal with you later." He said emotionlessly, earning a confused look from Gohan. "Now, Gohan!"  
  
"Uh, sorry Videl. I'll make it up to you later." Gohan leaned down to Videl, not seeing his father's wince.   
  
"It's okay Gohan. Bye, I'll see ya later." And with that Videl dressed, and walked out of the room with Goku. Gohan headed for the shower, needing to calm himself down [ahem*].  
  
~*~  
  
They walked in silence into the kitchen, spotting a cleaning Chi-Chi. "Well, hello you two. Why the long faces?"  
  
"Well, I just caught Videl and Gohan having sex in his room." Goku replied, flinching at the memory.  
  
"We were not! At least not yet...." She blushed, embarrassed having to defend herself infront of Chi-Chi.  
  
"Oh! That's okay! I wanted grandchildren, I guess I would have been getting them sooner than planned though!" Chi gushed as both Videl and Goku's mouths hit the floor. She didn't CARE? "Well, I'm gonna head to bed now. Goku, could you fly Videl home to make sure she gets there okay?"  
  
"Sure Chi."  
  
"Thank you for having me over." Videl said to Chi-Chi, as she and Goku made their way out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Forgetting about Instant Transmission, Goku and Videl took to the night sky. Occasionally, Goku would take a quick peek at Videl, dreaming about being with her. *Why can't I just forget about her. She's already come so close to mating with Gohan, I'd hate to mess that up.* He thought, but knew he didn't sincerely mean it. He wanted Videl for himself. *Am I unsatisfied with Chi-Chi? Well, not really. It's more of me not feeling that deep love anymore for her. I'm not sure if I ever did.*  
  
*Maybe Goku and I are meant to be together. I just can't get him outta my head!* She looked over to the saiyan, shivering. *Gosh it's cold.* Goku returned her look, seeing her shaking slightly. *I wonder if I should say anything to Goku about before...*  
  
"Whew...this night air really gets to ya, huh?" He started, hoping for conversation.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Especially when we're flying!" She replied. *Yep, talking is definitely better than silence. Oh well, better now or never...* "So, um...about before..-" She stopped upon seeing his features darken, his body visibly stiffening. "Goku, what are we gonna do?!" She screamed, more to herself than him.   
  
"What do you mean, Videl?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. You can't tell me nothing's going on. I mean, I've only known you for a couple of hours, and I'm practically dying to get you in bed with me! That's NOT normal!!" She screamed, sick of him beating around the bush.  
  
"Well, I can't figure it out either.." He stared off into the distance, not sure what to say. "Maybe we'll figure it out later. But anyway, I think we're at your house." Videl looked from Goku to the ground below. *Yep, good old home* Sigh....  
  
"Yes, that's it."  
  
"So...do you want me to walk you in?" He asked, only out of general concern.  
  
"Well, maybe it's not such a good idea." She frowned, really wishing Goku could stay with her.  
  
"Well, I better get going...Chi's waiting for me." He put two fingers to his head--  
  
"WAIT!" Videl shouted, suprising the saiyan. "I--I really...well...um..Iwantyoutocomein!" She said in a rush, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.  
  
"Well...just to make sure you get to bed safely." He said, trying to stay calm. The sheer absurdness of his reply made it too clear that he really only wanted to be there with her. They floated down to the mansion, onto her balcony. She typed in a security code, then retrieved a gold key from her pocket. After inserting it in the lock, she promptly swung open her twin french doors, revealing the entirety of her bedroom. She walked in, a bit wary that something was going to jump out at her. She'd never been afraid of her room before, but it was so late out [midnight]. She silently reached for Goku's hand behind her, grasping it tightly. Upon reaching her bed, she turned to Goku.   
  
"Thanks so much Goku." She smiled, a genuine smile for the first that night.  
  
"Your welcome. If you need anything...uh...I'm here." He said, putting his fingers on his forehead. She ran to him, engulfing him in a tight bear hug.   
  
"You be careful, Son Goku." He smiled warmly, embracing her back. They pulled apart, much to the dismay of both.  
  
Ziiiip  
  
"Gone again." Videl said out loud to herself. Sigh...She prepared herself for a much needed sleep, starting with changing into her pajamas, then sliding into bed--feeling a strange fuzzy thing rub against her leg. "GAHHHHH!" She screamed.   
  
Ziiiip  
  
She sat up in bed, and upon turning around, she saw Goku standing there.   
  
"What is it? Are you okay? I heard your scream!" He cried, looking around her room frantically, half-dressed. He had only his boxers on, having used IT to get him to her.  
  
"GOKU!? What are you DOING here!?" She screamed, but then remembered that thing on her leg. "AHH!" She screamed again. She reached under the covers to find an old stuffed animal of hers.   
  
"What's wrong Videl?" He asked again, even more concerned. *Wait!? I _heard_ her scream!? Ohohohohohoho...I CAN'T HEAR CHI-CHI'S THOUGHTS ANYMORE!!!!*  
  
"Well...oops. I felt-this-teddybear-and-i-thought-it-was-a-bad-guy.." She strung out all together, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"How did you hear me!?" She asked again, confused beyond belief. They looked eachother in the eyes with fear--  
  
"WE'RE BONDING!!!!"  
  
---------  
  
End of chapter Three!!  
  
AN:: Well, it looks like Goku and Videl are bonding, even if they try not to! What's this force behind their addictions to one another? Is the bond between Goku and Chi really broken? What's happening with Videl and Goku? Why is Videl so jumpy? What's gonna happen when poor Gohan-chan finds out!?  
  
Sundragoness: Awww..that was such a cute chapter...*teary eyes*  
  
Vegeta: WOMAN!? Why wasn't *I* in your fanfic?! This is preposterous!!!  
  
Sundragoness: Well Veggie-chan, I didn't think you cared...*evil smile*  
  
Veggie: Evil baka onna...THIS FIC IS AN ABOMINATION! Why would I want to be in it anyways!  
  
Sundragoness: You said it, not meeeeee *dances around veggie like a faery*  
  
Veggie: .....*sweatdrop* Everytime you open your mouth, woman, you only further prove your stupidity.  
  
Sundragoness: Mmmm..*SMACK* 


	4. Meddler in my Cupboard

Destiny is a foolish thing By: Sundragoness Rating: R Warnings: Language  
  
Disclaimer: I earn $5.50 an hour. Do you think I'd own DBZ?  
  
A/N: I have writer's block, but I'll try to write something good. [tear]  
  
Chapter Four: Meddler in my cupboard  
  
[last chapter]  
  
She sat up in bed, and upon turning around, she saw Goku standing there.  
  
"What is it? Are you okay? I heard your scream!" He cried, looking around her room frantically, half-dressed. He had only his boxers on, having used IT to get him to her.  
  
"GOKU!? What are you DOING here!?" She screamed, but then remembered that thing on her leg. "AHH!" She screamed again. She reached under the covers to find an old stuffed animal of hers.  
  
"What's wrong Videl?" He asked again, even more concerned. *Wait!? I _heard_ her scream!? Ohohohohohoho...I CAN'T HEAR CHI-CHI'S THOUGHTS ANYMORE!!!!*  
  
"Well...oops. I felt-this-teddybear-and-i-thought-it-was-a-bad-guy.." She strung out all together, feeling a bit embarrassed. "How did you hear me!?" She asked again, confused beyond belief. They looked each other in the eyes with fear--  
  
"WE'RE BONDING!!!!"  
  
A light wind ruffled black hair poking out from under bed sheets. Groggily, Videl threw back her covers and stood up to the sun. She groaned, remembering the events of the previous night. Fan-fucking-tastic. After dressing for the day, Videl stomped down the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Gohan sitting at her kitchen table. "Gohan?" Her face showed confusion and surprise. "Good morning, Videl! Just thought I'd walk you to school today. Better hurry though, we're almost late." *Well he's awfully happy with dopey grin on his face* "I'm ready. Let's go." With those words, Videl grabbed his arm, pulled him to his feet, and made a mad dash for the door.  
  
Goku looked up at the flawless blue sky, sighing heavily. He felt a chill upon his face as a gust of wind shook the tree branches he rested on. The view of earthen beauty left his sight as he leaned back and closed his eyes.remembering. "Chi.what are you talking about, love? What does that mean?" "Silly Go-chan, love is the greatest feeling in the world. Love is when you care about someone so much that you would give your life to make them happy. Love.is something two people.like us.can share, and it will grow as we grow. If you love someone, you can't imagine living without them in your life. Goku.do you love me?"  
*She's always loved me. Period. It was never a question. I would have given my life for her.and anyone else. But.did I love her? Do I love her?*  
"No, you've been pretending." A scratchy female voice whispered into his ear.  
Goku's eyes shot open in surprise. "AGH! Who.BABBA?" He frantically searched, but saw no sign of her.  
"Indeed. Goku, I've given you a present."  
"You have?"  
"Yes. The gift of Destiny."  
"What? I don't understand." Goku's eyebrows furrowed as he plucked a leaf off the tree.  
"Baka! Goku, you've never been selfish your entire life. You always sought to please, even when it came to your love life. You know it, and so does everyone else. You're only with Chi-Chi because she's in love with you. But you.you were never in love with her. You were too kind to let her down. I'm giving you the chance to live your life for yourself. The ability to control your own destiny! Something you obviously gave up on long ago."  
"You.Videl."  
"Yes, I'm partially responsible for you and Videl. I just broke your bond with Chi-Chi, everything else was up to your own feelings for each other."  
"So.you're saying we're genuinely." He trailed off as his eyes hardened.  
"In love." Babba's words echoed.  
  
Dum Dum Dum!!!! Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;\ And review damnit, you might see an update sooner :D  
  
Sun* 


End file.
